Are we all Monsters?
by Blazing Fennekin
Summary: In a time when she-cats were lesser to toms, the duties of warriors were split into two groups. The two main roles, leader and deputy, were performed by the toms, as were the roles of fighters. The hunters were all she-cats, and every queen, expecting or nursing, was jeered at by the toms. No she-cat had ever dared to become a fighter. That is, until Berrykit was born...
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction ever... Um, honest comments please? Or reviews, or whatever they're called... A message from my kitten: gjf6-9\000-fg;lssssssssssssssssssssw5**

**Here goes.**

* * *

Snowclan allegiances

_**Leader: Frozenstar, warrior name Frozenthorn- white and grey patched tom with icy blue eyes**_

_**Deputy: Stonetail- white and dark grey patched tom with green eyes**_

_**Medicine cat: Featherheart- Pure white she-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Frostwhisker- Pale grey tom with amber eyes**_

_**apprentice: Greypaw**_

_**Leaffoot- Golden tom with blue eyes**_

_**Whiteflame- white tom with orange eyes**_

_**Palestreak- grey and white tabby tom with green eyes**_

_**Cloudflight- Heavyset white tom with yellow eyes**_

_**Stormpelt- silver and white tabby tom with orange eyes**_

_**apprentice: Sharppaw**_

_**Wolfnight- grey tom with dark blue eyes**_

_**Hunters:**_

_**Chillnose- white she-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**Softpelt- grey she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Goldenrose- golden she-cat with extremely sharp claws and green eyes**_

_**Bluefrost- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes**_

_**apprentice: Dovepaw**_

_**Owlwhisker- brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes**_

**_Queens:_**

**_Squirrelfoot- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes_**

**_Apprentices:_**

**_Dovepaw- White and grey flecked she-cat with amber eyes_**

**_Greypaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes_**

**_Sharppaw- grey and silver tabby tom with amber eyes_**

**_Elders:_**

**_Coldwing- white tom with blind green eyes, former warrior_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Empress Tansy: Thanks for the support, I did not know that that was a rule. Also, if 'clan' is always capitalized, then how come it isn't in the books? Another message from Lacy(my kitten):9o**

**She fell.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_"Ha! I can't believe that she's actually expecting kits!" Squirrelfoot stared blankly at her paws while the fighters passed by, heading for the medicine den, shouting cruel remarks at her. The sun dipped behind the misty horizon line of the mountains, casting a warm glow out upon the valley. The sky was beginning to darken, streaked with pink and violet, and a pale orange._

_Feathers lined the comfortable moss nest she had been given, but she knew that even though she was expecting, she would be one of the last to eat. The she-cats were always fed last. They were ordered to hunt, which they did obediently, but could not eat their fill until the fighters, leader, and deputy had eaten. The medicine cat was the last to eat, and Squirrelfoot often felt bad for her, though she was glad that **she** wasn't in that position._

_The only tom in Snowclan that seemed not to jeer at her, was her mate's brother. She-cats had no say in who their mate was. They were chosen by the toms depending on their beauty and cleverness. If Squirrelfoot had been able to decide, she would've chosen Stormpelt over Wolfnight in a heartbeat. Yet here she was, laying in a nursery, useless to the clan, Stormpelt being the only cat who had ever dared to really love her. And soon, she thought, she would have his kits, and have to pretend that they were Wolfnight's._


	3. Chapter 3

**Empress Tansy: Oh, I guess I never noticed it before...**

* * *

_And the two Clans were lunging at each other, teeth snapping, eyes blazing with a fury that no one could explain. A figure cloaked in the light of SilverPelt stood upon the Great Rock, her paws stained with blood, the SnowClan leader lying motionless beside her. Her eyes could not be seen in the shadows, and her teeth shone dangerously. Beneath her the battle raged on, until..." _

"STOP!" A tiny voice squealed. Berrykit lie shaking on the floor of the Elders' den, covering her ears with her tiny paws. Her brothers, Cloudkit and Smokekit, were nearly about to fall over from excitement, and they gave their sister a disapproving glare. "Whaddya do that for, Berrykit?" Smokekit whined. Cloudkit joined in, protesting, "Yeah, when Shadestar gets killed is the best part!"

"B-but... She made it where we she-cats can never be leaders! A-and..." Soon Squirrelfoot had entered the den, shushing her daughter, and wrapping her tail around Berrykit's shoulders. "You must never interrupt Coldwing while he is telling stories dear..." Berrykit stared at her mother, her blue eyes wide with fear and question. "_Why_ do we let the toms _treat_ us this way?!" She mewed as Squirrelfoot lead her out of the den.

"Ssshhh! Don't speak like that! Frozenstar will see it as a rebellion, and he will surely kill you!" Squirrelfoot fretted. Berrykit nodded, but her eyes were angry, and her cream-colored fur was fluffed up.

* * *

That night, as the moonlight shone between the branches of the nursery, Berrykit lay awake beside her sleeping family. _But why **shouldn't** I rebel? I don't want to become a hunter, treated like a piece of prey to be tossed around! I want to be a warrior!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was beautiful. The sky, the clouds, that glorious light... She wished she could fly. Then it struck her. She spread her wings, and she jumped. She flew and flew, each time, higher and higher. But then the wings that she had trusted, became nothing but ashes, a gray cloud threatening to overtake her. Suddenly she was falling, falling, no longer protected by her wings, but vulnerable, waiting for the sickening thud that would accompany her death. Her wings had deceived her.

* * *

Redpaw jolted awake, just as she always did at the end of this dream. The moon was high in the sky, and Silverpelt blazed up above. Beautiful, but it could burn you if you touched it too early. Astounding, but it could burn the feathers off of the wings you thought were real. Why did they burn?


	5. Chapter 5

Redpaw sat in the cool morning mist, in the FallenClan camp, her tufted red ears perked, listening for the signs of her mentor awakening. Her blue eyes were shadowed by the memory of her haunting dream, and dull with the burden of being born into the Clan that was forever cursed. _"Why do they burn?"_ A sharp whisper split the silence, a breath of warm air hit Redpaw's ear, and she stiffened. Slowly, the tortoiseshell turned around, pupils wide, fur on end. Beside her was a black cat she had never seen before. His green eyes flashed.

"You shouldn't... I've never seen you before... Who are you?"

And there was nothing, nothing but a whisper, spoken from an unseen source. _"I am, I was, I always will be... Hootpaw..." _

Redpaw shivered. The mist must have hidden him. It must have. New cats were always constantly joining FallenClan, from everywhere. SnowClan cats kept watch over them, making sure there was no leader, no rebellious ones. But she could feel someone, something, watching her. Her blue eyes met his green ones, he smiled, softly, and everything went black.

_"Sorry."_


End file.
